Leave me alone
by silverkaze
Summary: Sakura is being harassed by an enemy,and he 'loves' to the extent that he will resort to despicable measures. She has to have a savior, doesn't she? But her possible savior looks like an enemy...-chapter 2 II. Reluctance
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Characters used in the plot are 

entirely fictional. Plot belongs to silverg3r. 

****

Prologue

Characters:

Sakura – 8

Kou – 10

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little boy, the king's advisor's son, was playing with the princess in the garden. Suddenly, he went up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, I love you very much, will you be my girlfriend?" Kou looked at Sakura with love in his eyes.

But Sakura abruptly snatched her hand away from his grasp. "I won't love you, never in a million years!" She turned around and ran away quickly towards the castle. 

Kou's heart broke into many pieces. But the worst thing that could happen to a lovesick boy, was that he turned the quest of love into an obsession, which he would do every thing despicable to get what he wants. 

The boy's face clearly expressed his sadness and disappointment. Suddenly, the boy's heart and face hardened. An evil smirk overtook the sad droop of his mouth and the boy's laughter rang out through the air. 

"I will get her to love me. If not, I'll make sure nobody else can love her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n. This prologue is so damn short. But tell me… is the hook developed? I always near fail my essays in English. I suck at creative writing! Help! =)

---silverg3r fan fiction 1---

---stefanie sun yanzi forever---


	2. I. Fear

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Characters used in the plot are 

entirely fictional. Plot belongs to silverg3r. 

****

Leave Me Alone

Chapter 1 – Fear

Characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 16

Tomoyo Daidouji– 16

Touya Kinomoto – 23

Kou Sune– 18

Toshinobu Sune – 39

Fujitaka Kinomoto – 48

A/n: Kou Sune and Toshinobu Sune are a fictional characters created by silverg3r in order not to do injustice to the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura as she loves them too much. (silverg3r goes mUauhaHaAHAHahhahaaHaha* uh hum. Pardon me.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wonderful day. The sky was beautifully blue; white clouds rolled around like sheep grazing on a vast pasture. A moderate breeze blew through the land, rustling through the leaves, bending branches, swaying flowers and sweeping through the grass. 

"Princess, will you marry me?" Prince Gary from Germany proposed to Sakura.

"I'm so sorry dear, I'm afraid I don't love you and don't want to marry you. I just simply don't want to." Sakura delivered her usual line with an emotionless face to her "one out a million" suitors. Simple and sweet, and it always put the guys off without causing any trouble. 

Gary kneeled in front of Sakura and kissed her outstretched hand. "I will take my leave." Gary looked downcast at his failed attempt to win the hand of Princess, a princess well known throughout the world for her beauty, charisma and charm. "You will find someone who suits you. Good bye then." Sakura said sweetly, to mend his broken heart. 'But who knows whether his love is true. Nothing is predictable, ain't it?' thought Sakura.

Sakura watched Gary's retreating figure with relief. Lucky he wasn't the kind who just simply, stubbornly, just wouldn't give up. Memories flashed through Sakura's mind.

****

General Flashback

The main hall of the Kinomoto palace was a beautiful place. Beautiful paintings by talented artists decorated the already beautifully and artistically painted walls, enhancing the viewer's pleasure. A red carpet was laid dead centre of the room, making the hall look like a picture of perfect symmetry. A grand golden throne adorned by magnificent jewels and fitted with plush cushions upholstery stood on raised ground with the carpet running straight up the steps to it. 

King of the Kinomoto kingdom, Fujitaka Kinomoto, sat on the throne. His daughter Sakura sat gracefully in a silver throne adorned with the most beautiful of jewels to his right. Servants stood behind them, and soldiers who were virtually statues line the path of the carpet.

Toshinobu Sune, the Advisor for War Strategy kneeled down in front of the King with his son Kou Sune. "Long live his majesty." Kou's father was a short man who looked much older than he was, and had a cunning glint to his eyes. No wonder he was an advisor for War Strategy. He wore brown robes made of the finest animal skins, and he had a permanent hunch that made him look evil.

"Please rise." King Fujitaka said. Sakura turned her gaze to look at the beautiful scenery outside the window to avoid the look that Kou gave her when he got to his feet. What was it in his expressions? She couldn't figure. 

"Your benevolent majesty, you are an excellent ruler of the kingdom, and I, a loyal servant to his majesty – " "Please go straight to the point. What is your purpose in coming to see me?" Fujitaka cut off Toshinobu. 

"My son is an extremely fine boy who has good brains – he is very clever and has extremely strong martial skills. I believe he would make a good husband for the prettiest girl in the future. My request is that your majesty would consider giving beautiful Princess Sakura's future hand in marriage to my son as they will make a perfect couple." Toshinobu said in a voice filled with honey, and it made Sakura shiver. 

"Sorry, Sakura is too young now, even so, I doubt she will agree. Sakura, please give your opinion, dear." King Fujitaka said with a smile, he was always smiling, but Sakura could she the slight frown by the tilt of his eyebrows when her father turned to look at her. 

"No." Sakura bluntly answered. 

"Please your majesty, I love the Princess with all my heart, she will be the luckiest person in the whole world if she is with me, she has the most beautiful features and…" the thirteen year old Kou fell to ground and pleaded.

"Please leave us now, we have other things to attend to." King Fujitaka stood up from his throne and made his way towards the passageway at the back of the hall. Sakura stood up and followed her father . Kou desperately tried to chase after Sakura, yelling – "please give me a chance! I love you!" The soldiers restricted him and held him back – "The area is restricted. Please leave!" Toshinobu dragged Kou out after him. 

When outside the palace, Toshinobu bent down and whispered into the still whining and pleading Kou's ear – "Stop it, boy. I have other plans." Kou immediately ceased his howling and a malicious glint came into his eyes. Like father like son.

-------------------------------------------

One dark night. The black sky was stormy and the occasional flash of lightening through the night air lit up the Kinomoto kingdom, shadows danced across the land, thunder rumbled, like the sinister growling of a beast. 

Sakura wasn't asleep. She couldn't fall asleep because of the weather. It gave her an indescribable feeling, and she couldn't shake it off. Nothing much happens, things hardly move except when there's wind. But it was not the case that night. 

Sakura had been staring out the window for a long time. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and blocked her vision. A hand flew to Sakura's mouth, gripping her chin tightly, causing her to be unable to scream out loud. Sakura was shocked. She couldn't react fast enough to the unexpected visitor's actions and next, she was pinned to the side of her bed by a strong hand around her neck and was looking straight into Kou's evil eyes.

"Hello Sakura, didn't expect me at all, didn't you?" Kou hissed. Sakura looked away to hide the fear in her eyes from Kou's intent gaze. "I love you. I want you. And tonight you will be mine!" Kou said coarsely, letting out a cold, evil cackle. Sakura's eyes opened wide as Kou's hand grabbed the fabric of her nightgown under her neck. 

Touya let out a gasp and sat up straight in his bed. He could feel Sakura's fear in his head. "Sakura!" He bounded out of bed, grabbed his sword and banged out of the room. "Guards! Quickly!" He rushed down the hallway.

"Sakura… why don't you love me?" Kou whispered, pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her face. She was disgusted. "Why?" Kou extended his right hand and stroked Sakura's smooth face with his thumb. Sakura hit his hand away. "Because I don't like you! Go away!" Sakura said loudly, indignantly, trying very hard to hide the fear in her voice. She was successful. Sadness and disappointment flickered across Kou's eyes. Sakura took advantage of this lapse in Kou's concentration, and rolled free from his grasp and leapt up into her martial arts stance. "Wha–?" Kou uttered.

The door flew open. Touya and the palace soldiers charged into Sakura's room. Anger, then panic showed on Kou's face. He made for the window. "Hey. You are NOT going anywhere, jerk." Touya had did a flip and landed in front of the window, preventing Kou's escape route. "Shit." Kou was outnumbered. Sakura felt so relieved that she couldn't suppress her hidden fears and slid down to her knees. 

-------------------------------------------

People were crowding around a notice on the outside wall of the Kinomoto palace. Gossip was exchanged and people were expressing anger and relief over the contents.

Announcement

[Kou Sune and Toshinobu Sune have committed serious treachery against the royal family and have been exiled and banned from entering the boundaries of the Kinomoto Kingdom forever.] 

****

End Flashback

Sakura shivered when she remembered the cold, evil eyes that bored into her. "But," she thought optimistically, "he is not around anymore and I should not and do not have any reason to fear him. Moreover, I can protect myself too."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and saw her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji run towards her. Sakura grinned. Sakura was an extremely cheerful person who would do anything for her good friends and go out of her way to help people in need. Tomoyo was smiling, and her dark hair flowed out behind her as the wind blew into her face.

"Sakura, your father is looking for you. He wants to see you about something important. I don't know what it is either, they won't tell me." Tomoyo told Sakura, with a 'do-you-know-anything?' look. Sakura shrugs. "Apparently I don't know too. Anyway, come with me too." Sakura grabbed hold of Tomoyo's wrist and half dragged her along to find her father. 

The room Sakura was supposed to go was her father's study. It was huge, with bookcases rising to the ceiling and a cosy fireplace at a corner. The books were stacked neatly, and the air in the room was "bookish", the smell of the paper and ink. Sakura' father King Fujitaka sat in a arm chair in front of the big mahogany desk, writing and occasionally stopping, falling into deep thoughts. Sakura knocked on the door and entered. "Father? You were looking for me?" Sakura questioned.

King Fujitaka swivelled around in his chair. "Yes. Sakura, you are turning 16 on the First of April, which is a month from now. Its is a tradition in our kingdom that the girls are married or engaged latest by her sixteenth birthday, and you have yet to chose your future husband. I have been troubled, you are the princess of the kingdom, and you have so many suitors, yet you do not have a partner." He laughed lightly.

Sakura sighed. "Father, I – " "I know. You believe in marrying someone whom you like, but it can't go on at this rate. You will never find someone!" He pulls a face of mock horror. "Then I'll have nobody to take over the kingdom when I go!" Sakura and the rest of the people in the room are very amused by his expressions; and she lets out a laugh. "So, Father, what do you propose?"

"I am going to organise a martial arts competition, and I hope you will find someone who will be able to love you and protect you through it. The finals will be held on your birthday, and you will be betrothed to the most eligible man, I hope." King Fujitaka said in a very solemn tone, completely different from his joking manner a minute before. Sakura could sense he was serious. She didn't want to upset him by objecting. 

"But, what if – " Sakura began. "No buts, no what ifs. We'll just see what happens. You may leave now, I have something important to do." The sentence and flat tone always signalled the end of the conversation, there was nothing more to be discussed, nothing to be negotiated. 

Sakura left her father's study with Tomoyo trailing behind her. "Hey Sakura, how are you going to 'wiggle' out of this?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura turned back, a forlorn and hopeful look on her face. "I don't know. Hey, but my martial arts are the strongest in the kingdom, and I hope that would help beating people I definitely won't want to be married to." Sakura said dryly. She let out a laugh that wasn't happy or sad. It seemed bitter. But Sakura instantly snapped out of her current mood. She grinned widely. "Well, I'll make the most of it, and I'll embarrass the guys out there who can't beat me!" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed together. 

And the girls walked off for their lessons with their private tutors.

-------------------------------------------

A figure, dressed in a black cloak and enveloped in shadows sat on a black armchair in the middle of a room. Candles arranged in a circle on the floor dimly lighted the room. The candle light illuminated a intricate design drawn on the ground, and show a chalk circle with numerous lines crossing from side to side, forming a woven design which still contained an inner circle. There seemed to be nothing in the circle, but it flickered and showed images. Images of two girls. One with brown hair and one with black. 

The figure laughed a low laugh. The sinister laugh echoed on the walls of the room.

"We will see what happens." A low voice broke the silence. It was not yet night but the surroundings were dark. Because, outside the room, only a dark forest could be seen through the windows, blocking the sunlight and the beautiful sunset from view. 

Then, a high pitched, evil cackle cut through the air. The crows flew from their roosts and could be seen flying into the air, being disturbed

-------------------------------------------

Sakura suddenly felt very cold, as if a black aura rushed over her. She shivered. Then she couldn't feel it anymore. She decided to ignore it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hey. Sorry I took so damn long to get the first chapter up. Have a lot of things to do. And I must have the mood to write. If I don't…I can at most write one sentence or a paragraph. So pathetic! 

Special thanks to **miya wada**, for encouraging me to put up my first fic! I'm so happy I got 8 reviews just for the super short prologue. I think wada you write very good k! I am pretty jealous that you can write so fast. Thanks to PPG fan **deuterium Xtreme**! I think your fics are very nice too! I think I wrote a long chapter, 5 pages in Microsoft word, so scary.

Thanks to the other six people who reviewed my short prologue! Yea babe! : 

****

Angelic Princess, CherrySakuraGirl, BaYbEe cOoKiE 37, Smileygirl322, Mistique, Kat C.

A warning to the people out there. (Aha.) My stupid, damned, darned end-of-year examinations are coming in a month. Who knows what will be my speed of writing then? Fast? Coz I need do this to relieve stress? Slow coz I am going to so busy studying and "piahing" for the exams? Who knows. Just now my stupid Microsoft word hanged. I thought I lost what I had written today, which is the valuable ending to the chapter! So freaked out. Laughs. 

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!  
Any comments and clarifications?

Review ONEGAI! Aishiteru ne!

---silverg3r fan fiction 1---

---stefanie sun yanzi forever---


	3. II Reluctance

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Characters used in the plot are 

entirely fictional. Plot belongs to silverg3r. 

****

Leave Me Alone

Chapter 2 – Reluctance

Characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 16

Tomoyo Daidouji– 16

Touya Kinomoto – 23

Li Syaoran – 18

Li Yelan – 37 

Eriol Hiiragizawa – 18

Kou Sune– 18

Toshinobu Sune – 39

Fujitaka Kinomoto – 48

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the lush green forest, the bright rays of the sun giving life to the forest. Nature woke up and stretched itself. Birds stirred from their slumber in their warm nests and let out their morning song, a beautiful cheerful melody which lightened spirits. Golden rays peered through the dense foliage of leaves to reach the forest floor. In a small crook between two branches of a tall tree, a mother bird shifted on its clutch of speckled eggs. The nest was delicately made with dry twigs and leaves, and a bird with a beautiful red beak, green feathers and red-tipped wings landed on the branch next to the nest, obviously the father.

Sakura opened her eyes. She lay on her great fluffy bed and stretched out her hands. She put them straight out in front of her and examined her fingers, deep in thought. They were long and slender, with elegantly almond-shaped nails, which were well buffered and expertly painted a sweet shimmering pink by Sakura's personal beautician. Her Nana insisted that she have her own, and Sakura appreciated Nana's efforts to maintain her appearance, especially when Sakura could be extremely clumsy at times. But you couldn't tell that Sakura was the best female martial arts fighter in the Kinomoto Kingdom, and she had even surpassed her own teacher, who was a famous martial arts fighter, and the best among them! This meant that Sakura was better then everybody, and she had won a few tournaments against well-known opponents. Well, that still is to be proven. I've not fought with everybody in the whole world, Sakura thought. Or rather, mused.

Today was the day the castle would start preparing for the tournament. There were tents to set up, tables to be set and seats to be placed, food to be prepared and guestrooms to be cleaned. What a big hassle in the palace. The guests would be arriving a week later, and time was passing very fast to Sakura. Sakura whipped her hand away from the position it had been at a minute ago and sat up straight. She stretched, and put her hands in front of her again. This time, she flexed her fingers. Time to train as usual. Every morning. But, maybe harder than usual today. It was half past six in the morning. 

-------------------------------------------

"Syaoran-sama!"

Syaoran opened his eyes, revealing amber eyes. He was sitting on the mat in his personal training quarters. He had finished his morning routine, and was ending it off in meditation. It was half past seven. Someone was at the door.

"Queen Yelan wants to see you before breakfast today." A butler with graying hair and caring eyes and a gentle smile handed Syaoran his neatly folded change of clothes. Syaoran nodded silently.

-------------------------------------------

"Yes, mother, what is the matter?" 

An envelope sliced through the air at a startling speed and the people who didn't practice martial arts or magic could not see the quick movement. Syaoran could. It was flying straight at his head, but he did not move an inch. Just before a corner of the envelope would touch Syaoran's nose, he caught it between the index and middle finger of his right hand. Silence. Nothing moved, or rather dared to. 

"Open it." Queen Yelan said, followed by a laugh that told of her amusement. 

Syaoran brought it down to his chest level and scrutinized the envelope. The envelope was a light pink and it smelt faintly of the sweet cherry blossoms. The seal, a heart within a teardrop with wings and a crown, imprinted in blood red wax, was broken. His mother had read it. With one finger, he flicked it open and slid out the letter. It revealed contents written in a beautiful and elegant handwriting.

It was an invitation. Martial arts tournament. That was interesting. Engagement? Syaoran's eyebrow shot up and he lifted his head up abruptly and looked straight into his mother's eyes. 

"You should get a girl."

"No. I said before, I want to find – "

"I heard her skills are the good. The best. She managed to defeat Soon-Luan. You know who he is. Go and see, dear." Syaoran slotted the letter back into the envelope.

The envelope whistled through the air, faster than the first time. Must faster, you couldn't see anything except a blur. Queen Yelan caught it in the same way as her son, except on the right side of her head, and it was deliberate. It meant yes. "Good."

"Fine."

"Let's go eat breakfast. Don't forget, will you?"

"Never, do I forget. I'm hungry." Syaoran turned and exited his mother's room. Yelan laughed to herself. It was wonderful, he was usually so stubborn and cold. And still is.

-------------------------------------------

The gates of the palace were majestic, but it was only one of the few contributing factors to the Kinomoto Palace's magnificence. They were tall and grand, and its colour scheme was similar to that of the walls surrounding the palace and the palace design itself. Gold, silver with marble. The gates were silver, with intricate gold encrusted stars, moons, suns and dragons that wound up the vertical bars. Golden bells that made silvery tinkles hung across a few horizontal bars, added to the beauty and elegance. It was a strong structure, and had to be manually opened by the palace guards. 

Today, it had been wide open the whole morning. Carriages of many intricate and colourful designs pulled up in front of the gates and deposited the eager men from all over the world coming to participate in the tournament to win the hand of Princess Sakura Kinomoto in marriage. Sakura, however, was totally disgusted. She forced herself to smile at the guests as the royal family welcomed them, even the ugliest, stupidest looking of them. There were some men who looked sincere, acted pleasantly like a gentleman, but Sakura really didn't bother to remember any of their names. Luckily, the palace was on alert all the while, for any unusual occurrences or infiltration from enemies. Not that they had a lot, the Kinomotos were peaceful and friendly people, and had many allies.

Sakura was getting exasperated at the way some of the guests were looking at her. As if she was some object of desire. Some were really old, and they didn't look like real fit martial arts fighters. She really had many guests to greet personally at the moment, and another carriage, a dark green carriage decorated with majestic golden dragons arrived. She wanted so badly to get out of here, and hide in some peaceful corner.

-

Syaoran stepped down from the carriage to face the magnificent Kinomoto palace gates. Once he stepped through, security personnel immediately requested for proof of invitation and identity. He was then politely told to wait for a moment, and the royal family would officially welcome them. He looked around, scanned the area with his eyes, and his eyes fell on a girl in a pink dress. Her expression was intriguing. 

Sakura plastered one fake smile after another when greeting the arrivals. She tried to move on as quickly as possible, but her father always took some time to greet them nicely. He was rather patient, but Sakura was restless. 

Some of the guests didn't seem to want to let go of the girl's hand after it was shaken, Syaoran noticed. The line of guests seemed to be reaching the end. She put on another smile and looked up at the young man. Syaoran. She was a little taken aback to see his cold amber eyes, very different from the rest of the guests, and her emotions flickered in her emerald eyes. Syaoran noticed this too. He was amused at her reaction, and the way she had flicked her head slightly when she had been taken by surprise and how her brown hair framed her face before she tucked it neatly away behind her ears.

Beside the girl in the pink dress, stood a man with one of the kindest eyes Syaoran saw. He was wearing a golden crown on his head, and was dressed in royal purple robes. Syaoran knelt down.

"I'm honoured to meet His Majesty and the Princess of Kinomoto. Thank you for your warm welcome." Syaoran lowered his head, dark brown hair covering the sight of his face. Sakura was tired, and the enthusiasm in her had died out, if there were any to begin with. Her face was devoid of expression for a second.

"Such a polite boy. Please rise. Where are you from? I am King Fujitaka, and this is my daughter Sakura." Fujitaka extended a hand.

Syaoran kissed the back of His Majesty and Princess Sakura's hand before he stood up. Sakura was again, taken by surprise. Sakura had looked straight into his amber eyes; she was met with coldness and shocked registered in her own eyes. A split second later, a smile was back on her face and a forced happiness shone in her eyes. Syaoran remained emotionless. Sakura remembered to greet him.

"Konnichiwa. I am Sakura, nice to meet you." She did a small, sweet innocent curtsey. 

"Thank you. I am Li Syaoran, from the Li Kingdom." His words seem to blow right through her.

Syaoran noticed she didn't seem to be there, her soul was wandering. Sakura was currently thinking of an excuse to get away, there was nobody behind the young man she had just greeted. Syaoran had barely taken a step away from her, when she turned to her father.

"Father, I want to return to my room. I don't feel that well."

"But – alright."

Sakura turned away from her father and Syaoran and briskly left the area. She wanted to go to her secret spot and relax; she couldn't stand greeting anymore guests today.

Syaoran watched her retreat into the palace hastily, trying to avoid the looks of the guests at the reception, and kept her gaze on the ground. Interesting.

A dark blue carriage arrived at the gates, and left after dropping off Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A red carriage arrived. A man with flaming red hair stepped out on to the road. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked at the palace. Then it was gone. He entered the palace gates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hello people. The time is 00.37 (Singapore) and 1st of October when I finished this. I guess I write faster with pressure. From examinations, I just simply don't feel like writing, and I am going to have my social studies paper this FRIDAY! Oh no. **Miya wada**: let's try to study man. But this year they say just don't fail also can get promoted. I don't know! Hahaz. I only know a little bit of Japanese phrases here and there I picked up from watching the Jap version of CCS and AXN… not good. **Deuterium Xtreme: **the school computer cannot trust one…thanks for putting another review!

****

Mistique: thanks for reviewing the second time. =) thanks **Kim**!

P/s: I can send update alerts…wahahz. =) Leave me your mail lorh.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!  
Any comments and clarifications?

Review ONEGAI! Aishiteru ne!

---silverg3r fan fiction 1---

---stefanie sun yanzi forever---


End file.
